


呆王爷要娶妻（九）

by kudolan



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan





	呆王爷要娶妻（九）

是夜，林王爷搂着郑明心躺在床上，不肯撒手。  
“我说林阳，”郑明心抬头看着林王爷，“你这样子不累吗？”  
“不累，”林王爷收了收手臂的力量，搂得更紧了，“我不想失去你。”  
“可是我这样很累，”郑明心挣扎了一下，“而且很热。”  
林阳低头看了一眼郑明心，他轻轻啄了一下他鼻尖的痣，然后松开了他，并坐了起来。  
郑明心莫名其妙地跟着坐了起来，两人盘腿坐在床上，大眼瞪小眼。  
“怎么办，我看着你睡不着哦。”林阳开口了。  
“那你回去睡不就行了吗？”郑明心翻了翻白眼。  
“哪有夫妻，啊不，夫夫分床而睡的道理。”  
“所以，你想怎么样？”  
“呃……”林阳从上到下扫了又扫郑明心，咽了咽口水，然后又突然叹了口气，“你有不让我怎样，我能怎样。”  
“你……！”郑明心身体明显往后缩了一下。  
“你害怕什么？”林阳无可奈何的扳直了郑明心身体，“我说了我等你自愿。”  
郑明心的脸红的跟番茄似的，嘟囔着什么，林阳并没有听清。  
“你在嘀咕什么？”  
“没………没什么，”郑明心有些尴尬的说着，然后他沉默了一会，似乎下定了什么样的决心，“林阳，你的故事能告诉我吗？”  
林阳欣喜若狂，他知道，一旦郑明心想介入他的事情，那就代表，他真的不准备逃了。  
“郑明心，明心，你是绝对无论发生什么，都站在我这边吗？”  
郑明心叹了口气，他知道，能让一个王爷装疯卖傻的绝非小事，很有可能有生命威胁，可是呢，他已经想好了，既然自己这么喜欢一个人，那么他就要有勇气去爱他，去分享和承担他的一切。  
“嗯，告诉我吧。”郑明心抬起头，坚定地说到。

林阳是当今皇帝唯一的弟弟，可是却和皇帝年岁相差甚远。当先皇驾崩，当今皇帝即位的时候，林阳才刚刚会说话，且当今皇帝的第一个孩子——旁德太子，还要比林阳大上3岁。  
当今皇帝已经到了中年，国家在他的治理下井井有条，只是当今皇帝有一个很大的问题——子嗣稀薄，一开始他以为是自己时运不济，皇子一个个早夭，但后来，他发现了似乎哪里有一些不对，于是他找了自己唯一的舅舅——林阳的父亲，老林王爷来商量。  
在皇帝40岁的时候，他喜得一子，却因为担心此子再被迫害，将他偷偷送与林府抚养。  
哪知道，老林王爷却感染肺炎，不久于世，临终前，他拉着林阳的手，合盘出所有的秘密，并吩咐林阳照顾好那个孩子。  
林阳那个时候其实是也不大，却已经是家喻户晓的神童，他含着泪送走了自己的父亲，然后进宫面圣，表明会不负圣恩，照顾好自己的侄子。  
那天之后，外界传闻，林阳因为失夫过于悲痛，而精神受损。

“所以……南，其实就是那孩子，对吗？”郑明心很快的明白了。  
“是的，他是我侄子，也是皇帝除了旁德太子以外的唯一的子嗣。”林阳说到，“这么多年的调查，我发现，皇子不断早妖，应该和旁德太子及他母妃背后的势力有关，只是，皇家的事情，若无确凿证据，不能轻易断言。”  
“你是说，旁德太子，或者旁德太子母亲那方的势力，想要皇位？”  
“这是必然的，所以那个裘将军，你也最好离他远一点。”  
郑明心当然知道，旁德太子的母妃就是裘妃，小球球的姨母。  
“林阳，”郑明心严肃起来，“说实话，你看我认识小球球，你就没有丝毫的怀疑吗？”  
“有，”林阳坦白道，“第一次涛管家说你在将军府等他的时候，我真的很吃惊。因为这个时机太微妙了。裘将军回来，然后你正好认识他，然后你又是郑府塞给我的王妃。我有理由怀疑，这一切都是安排好的。”  
“是的，如果是我我也会怀疑。”郑明心点点头，“可是你为什么却又相信我？”  
“还是一点，时机，我做了个假设，如果说你是裘家塞给我的眼线，那么一定是通过郑家。那你传递消息，一定是传递给郑家，但是你却和一个在驻守边关五六载的裘将军有了交集，这条线未免也太不现实。而且，我观察过，裘将军，的确以为你是女儿之身……”  
说到这，林阳突然皱了皱眉，想到了什么。  
“不过郑明心，”林阳瞪着眼，“你到底怎么会和这个裘将军有婚约，嗯？”  
“……”郑明心也很无语，“我哪知道小球球到底有什么问题，非要娶我，我都说了我是男的了，他还说要娶我。”  
“嗯？”林阳挑了挑眉，“你的意思是如果你是女的就嫁了？”  
“……你不要曲解我的意思！”  
“我不懂啊，你说说看你到底是什么意思？”林阳不爽地靠近郑明心，抬起他的手臂，把他压在床上，“快说啊，你什么意思，不然我对你不客气。”  
“……我不是嫁给你了嘛。”郑明心脸红得别过头，低声的说到。  
林阳听着这番话，看着他这副害羞的样子，心中的不爽瞬间烟消云散：“你记得就好，奖励你。”   
说完，他低下头啄了啄郑明心的脸颊，引得郑明心一阵怪叫，才满意地放开他。  
郑明心推开林阳，脸红地再次坐起来，刚想说什么化解尴尬，没想到对方却面不改色心不跳的和他继续说着事情。  
“皇上其实也知道一些，但是裘家势力太大，牵一发而动全身。”林阳说着，“再说，皇帝目前就两个孩子，其实王位，传给旁德也没有什么不可。所以他也不是一定要处理裘家，更多的是想让南安全度过这一生。”  
“所以你就一直养着他？”郑明心问到，“他知道自己的身世吗？”  
“知道。”林阳回答道，“我之所以养着他，一来是为了完成我父亲的遗愿，二来，我不甘心。”  
“为什么？”  
“我父王走的太蹊跷了，他身体一直很健硕，但是说肺炎就肺炎，不到半月便撒手人寰，我觉得，这事准和旁德太子有关。”  
“你是说，是裘家加害了你父王？”  
“目前还没有证据，但我一直有这样的感觉。因此，我也和皇上请旨，请求皇帝赐婚郑家。”  
“为什么是我家？”  
“你别忘了，郑府和裘家，关系匪浅，否则，你怎么会那么小就遇上现在的裘将军呢？”  
“哦……”郑明心若有所思，“这么说，如果不是我不招郑家待见，你就会娶我姐姐或妹妹做王妃，然后利用他们打入郑家？”  
“你想多了，”林阳回答道，“我已经想过郑家不会献上自己的女儿。只是想通过这样的方式，来逼郑家一把，没想到，没逼成郑家，反而逼了你过来了。”  
“……这么说，计划被打乱了都是我的原因，呵，我还真对不起你了……嗯？”  
“没有没有！”林阳捧着郑明心的脸，“我现在觉得，我这步棋，走的是我人生目前为止最幸运的一步棋。”  
“哦……”郑明心不屑地看着林阳。  
“阴差阳错，却得到了你，”林阳再次凑上前啄了啄郑明心的唇，然后用自己的额头顶着对方的额头，吐着气说着，“我是真的很幸运。”  
看着林王爷那张近在咫尺的脸，感受着林王爷的气息，他收回撑在床上的手，搂过林阳的腰，同时抬起下巴，凑上林阳的唇。  
他本来只是想蜻蜓点水般的啄一下林阳的唇，哪知道林阳却一下子含住了他的唇瓣，同时捧着脸的手将郑明心更用力的压向自己。之后，郑明心只感觉自己的唇瓣被啃噬，然后他想要张开嘴帮助呼吸，却被林阳的舌头趁虚而入，与他的舌头不停地纠缠着。  
他不知道什么时候被放了下来躺在床上，只是自然的将手从林阳的腰间上移至颈间，牢牢的扣住林阳。  
林阳的吻从嘴边渐渐往边上移动，慢慢的就覆盖他的颈间的位置，郑明心不停的喘着气，他似乎能感觉到自己呼出的每一口气都热得发烫。就在他想要让林阳停止的时候，自己的耳垂处一阵酥麻，且这种酥麻立马传遍了全身，引得他不自觉的发出了呻吟声。  
“林阳……呃……停……停下来。”他的语句断断续续，无法成章。  
可林王爷哪里停得下来，他一边吻着郑明心的脖颈，一边解开了他的衣襟，把玩着他的胸前凸点，然后嘴唇一路往下，停在了凸点的位置，细细啃噬着。  
“嗯……嗯……呃……”郑明心不敢相信，自己嘴里居然不自觉的吐出这样的话语。  
“郑明心，给我，行吗？”林王爷再次移动到他的面前，红着眼睛，看着他。  
郑明心红着脸，没有说话，也没有拒绝，然后突然鼓气勇气一般，拉下林阳的头，吻上他的唇。  
林王爷受到鼓励后，更加大胆的搓起郑明心胸前的凸点，然后手一路往下，探入亵裤中。  
“啊……”当林王爷握住小明心的时候，郑明心不自觉的大叫了起来。  
林阳一边吻着郑明心，一边加快手上的动作，不停上下套弄着。  
“呜……”郑明心挣扎着扭曲着身体，所有的叫喊声都被林阳的吻吞没。  
他的忍耐已经到了极限，他浑身颤抖着，抱紧了林阳。  
“我爱你，明心。”林阳放开他，看着他红红的脸，和被泪水打湿的眼眶，温柔的说到。


End file.
